


Little Star

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Summary: You’re my shining star.And I will try to be a little star.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.3

在公演結束後，有一小段空檔，田柾國已經快樂的和新交的朋友們出去玩去了，捧著平板，金泰亨還想再練習一次，這次他拿了B，雖然看結果來說是不錯的，因為成績沒有掉，但他還是想要去突破自己。

他這次很想拿好成績，雖然他的成績離出道位也不遠了，但他還是想要表現好。

手機提示聲響了一下，邊掏出手機邊捧著平板，差點掉下東西，還撞在往前走的人的身上，金泰亨慌張的道歉，拾起掉落的東西想要往前走。

「停。匆匆忙忙要幹什麼去呢？」臉被溫暖的手抬起來，金泰亨就這樣對上朴智旻的眼，散落的東西也被他給妥妥的拿好。

「我、智旻、去練習⋯⋯」心心念念的人出現在自己面前，結結巴巴的話也說不清楚，金泰亨低下頭，耳尖渲染上漂亮的紅，又害羞了。

「主題曲嗎？」手指輕摩擦著下巴，朴智旻勾住他的肩，路上沒有人所以沒關係，不會有人發現，「剛好我也有空，不如，我幫你補習一下？」

眼睛立刻亮了起來，自己的舞蹈比較弱一點點，金泰亨也清楚，開心的小孩馬上抱住朴智旻的手臂，語氣也帶著軟綿綿的撒嬌，「智旻要教我嗎？拜託拜託了，就交給你教我了，我這次一定要拿A！」

自從知道了朴智旻在自己面前沒有老師的架子，金泰亨對朴智旻是越來越開放，沒有人的話開心的時候就會蹭上來，像是現在這樣黏糊糊的蹭在他旁邊。

「先來拉筋。」熟練的把人給按在地上，朴智旻擔任舞蹈老師也知道，金泰亨的筋似乎很硬，貼在他身上，似乎可以更清晰的感受到金泰亨的體溫，朴智旻輕輕的握住他的手，往下壓下去。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯疼⋯⋯」儘管後面人的姿勢讓他害羞，但什麼都比不上瞬間拉筋的那種疼痛感，把羞澀全都拋到腦後了，因為太疼了，金泰亨立刻嗚咽出聲，但朴智旻沒有放開來，反而更輕卻堅定的往下壓。

「你的筋太硬了，要這樣壓比較好。」

雖然是這麼說，但金泰亨纖細的腰緊貼著朴智旻時，總會有什麼東西跑過去吧？要忍住還是不忍住？

「疼疼疼⋯⋯」抽了口涼氣，最後癱倒在朴智旻的懷裡，金泰亨抓著他的衣領哭，淚水漣漣的臉看起來楚楚可憐。

看著那張臉，沒有辦法忍住強烈的慾望，朴智旻低頭馬上趁人之危，趁著金泰亨還沒緩過來的時候吻上去。

愣了一下，剛好足夠朴智旻撬開他的嘴，拖出鮮紅柔軟的舌後纏綿的捲在一起，捧著他的臉，鼻息帶來溫熱的溫度，噴在彼此的臉上，磨蹭著金泰亨的鼻尖，朴智旻淺笑著把他壓在地上深吻了很久，緊緊抱著他軟軟的身體揉了好久，最後才鬆口。

趴在朴智旻身上喘氣，金泰亨腦袋一片空白，嘴角滴落的銀線被朴智旻伸手抹去。

「到我那吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.4

坐在車上的時候，金泰亨都還沒回過神來，朴智旻幫他扣安全帶時回過身輕輕咬著他腫起來的唇，這才讓晚到的紅霞渲染金泰亨整張臉。

被壓在門上親吻和啃咬時，壓抑不住的喘息讓空間的溫度瞬間升高，朴智旻想讓他叫出來，輕咬著他的喉結，讓金泰亨驚叫了一聲，朴智旻喘笑著把他的衣服全都扔在地上後，把人兒攬到床上去。

早就想把人拿下了，今天他既然上了他的床，那金泰亨這輩子是不可能從朴智旻身邊離開了。他會要了他的。

手指沾上潤滑液，往他的後穴探進去，看著他生澀的皺眉，以及腸道青澀的皺摺依戀的纏上來，朴智旻溫柔的吻著他的耳垂，手指不斷在穴裡抽插，直到發出曖昧的水聲還不收手，繼續往裡面探索。

大家都說第一次很痛，但朴智旻好溫柔，只是有點脹而已，沒有到很痛，金泰亨失神的看著朴智旻，手指無意識的攀在他的腹肌上。低頭用臉頰磨蹭著他的鎖骨，朴智旻手沒有聽，看著金泰亨只是被手插就這副德行，不禁想要使壞一下。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯啊！」磨蹭著朴智旻的臉哭泣，在他按到某個點之後，突然全身抽動一下，還拼命搖頭的想要離開那隻不斷在自己體內作亂的手。

「乖，寶貝乖。」按住他想要逃離的身體，掐著他的腰，朴智旻二話不說立刻將蓄勢待發的陰莖插入已經準備好的穴裡。

淫亂的哭叫著，因為朴智旻一逮到機會就直直的往腺體上撞，手又緊抓著自己，但好舒服又好熱，金泰亨哭的嗓子都有點啞了，但腳很自動的纏住朴智旻腰，可這還只是剛開始而已。

緊掐著多汁水嫩如桃瓣的軟肉，用力打開來，才能更加往裡頭探索。

「泰亨⋯⋯」吻著他哭泣的眼，手不斷把玩著他柔軟的嫩乳，一手就可以掌握，柔軟的像早已發育完全一樣，原本嬌軟粉嫩的乳尖已經被他玩得紅腫起來，朴智旻笑著使勁一入到底，身下動作沒有聽，然後緩慢的開始加快速度。

每一次的撞擊都會撞到腺體，腿纏在朴智旻的腰上，因為撞擊而逐漸的滑落，又被朴智旻重新拉到肩上，大大敞開來才好干。那種感覺像被拋到雲端上，快感太強烈了。

哭泣著搖頭，但感覺好快，一次又一次的強大力道，逐漸在摩擦中失去理智，腸道被他的性器填滿的感覺好棒，朴智旻很照顧他，每次都會往腺體上撞，但刺激也太大，速度也太快，手還在淺淺戳著他的囊袋，過沒多久，金泰亨就嬌著聲音射了，第一次就被操射，還沒有手輔助，果然是天生適合朴智旻操的身體。

「求⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」想要逃，因為已經快感過載了，高潮而敏感的身體還在顫抖，潮濕的腸道使勁吸著他，讓朴智旻嘖了一聲。朴智旻沒有聽他的喊叫，也不知道哪來的體力，把人往身上帶，在上面直直插進去，和剛剛坐著的姿勢一樣，都可以插進去最深處，所以總是可以方便朴智旻插射他。

「泰亨，你好美⋯⋯」

咿咿呀呀甜甜的叫床聲從金泰亨口中流出，和樂音一樣甜美，房間裡肉體交纏在一起的拍打聲更響亮，汗水和金泰亨控制不住的白濁已經把床單給污染一片了，但朴智旻停不下來，他捨不得停下來。

比舞台上更美，只有他看得到的模樣，沾染著精液和汗水而濕潤的豔紅身軀，緊緊纏著他腰身的腿比女人的腿更纖細，掰開他水蜜桃一樣柔軟的臀，順手掐了掐，幾乎可以掐出水，朴智旻在鎖骨上又吻上吻痕，絲毫不在意會不會露出來，只在意有沒有干的更深。

腸道自發性緊纏著朴智旻，就連退出來都會帶起一點粉嫩的肉色，在金泰亨失神的淫叫一聲後，腸液噴灑在他的陰莖上，他又把金泰亨干到高潮了，而且這副模樣可以看出來，他很爽。

死死哭泣著緊夾朴智旻不放，被操的太舒服了，讓金泰亨咬了朴智旻的肩膀，可愛的牙印出現他白皙的肩頸上頭。

輕笑了一聲，探頭回咬著他的頸子，最後朴智旻也將精液全部灌滿他的後穴，滿到可以溢出來。


End file.
